1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to helmets and, more particularly, to a removable optical assembly for a helmet. The removable optical assembly may include, but is not limited to, visor assemblies (having one or more visors), and mounts for optical devices such as Night Vision Goggles (NVGs), and thermal imaging devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Various helmet visor assemblies are known in the prior art. Such helmet visor assemblies include bungee visors, tracked visors, and rotational visors. Some of the helmet visor assemblies have been implemented to include a single visor and others to include a dual visor. However, no such helmet visor assemblies exist that are capable of withstanding high wind forces up to and exceeding 600 knots and that also allow for the visor portion to be interchanged or swapped out for replacement by a mount, e.g., to receive a Night Vision Goggle (NVG) or a thermal imaging device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have an optical assembly that at least overcomes the above-described problems of the prior art.